


Movie Reference

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "movies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Reference

“So?”

“So what?”

“I’m waiting for the inevitable movie reference.”

“Huh?”

“What this reminds you of. C’mon DiNozzo, this has to remind you of one of the thousands of movies you’ve seen.”

“None spring to mind, Boss.” Tony smiled and looked over his shoulder. “Maybe McGee will have to write one.”

Gibbs playfully smacked Tony on the back of the head causing the young man’s smile to grow.

“I’m almost disappointed Tony. I was sure you’d come up with something.”

Turning over Tony said, “I don’t watch that much gay porn.”

Gibbs leaned down for a kiss. “Coulda fooled me.”


End file.
